


Through me

by Eraki



Category: Outlast
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cults, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eraki/pseuds/Eraki
Summary: It all started of normally, Blake and Lynn offering Misty to follow them on a quick journey to rural area Arizona. Misty, excitedly agreed and followed them, thinking that it was just going to be a safe and fun trip as she finally could see what her big brother actually did for work. If only everything would have been as she imagined.
Relationships: Blake Langermann/Lynn Langermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The crash

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this if the very first time i'm writing something like this. I have written only x readers before and oneshots, so i've never written a complete story. So i apologize if this will suck but i felt like i wanted to post this somewhere so here.  
> 

_“You don’t want anything bad happening to you, do you?”_

_“No… i don’t”_

_“Then if i ever find you trying to tell anyone what is happening, i’ll make sure-”_

_“i-I know… i won’t tell anyone…”_

_"promise?"_

_".........."_

_"You have to promise me, or else it does not count"_

_"i....i promise"_

“Fuck… my head…” she groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head softly. Her eyes flickered opened slowly, her vision first blurry before it finally was restored and she was immediately meet with fire and the crashed helicopter. She looked at it with disbelief for a couple of seconds, only hearing the crunching of the flames and feeling the heat the fire emitted. “How am i alive?” she asked, her hand gliding down from her head as it fell onto the ground softly. “Wait, if i’m alive that must mean that they have to be alive to!” She jumped up on her feet quickly at that realization, stumbling a little bit to the side due to a piercing pain shooting through her head. She hunched down a little bit, placing her hand onto her forehead as her vision turned blurry once again. “Shit…” She took some deep breaths, letting them out slowly. “I must have busted my head open or something, and here i thought i actually was careful…” she giggled a little bit but it quickly dissapeard as another wave of pain flew through her head, making her groan loudly.

When she finally felt the dizziness disappear she straightened her back as she started to walk as carefully as she could, yet tried to be quick about it. “Blake! Lynn!” she yelled out, stopping herself for some seconds as she looked around. “Blake!? Lynn!?” She repeated, a little louder this time. She felt her chest clench up when there was no sign of anyone nearby, not even the pilot. She was about to continue to walk until she heard something “Misty!” When she heard a familiar voice call out to her she looked up, making a wave of relief wash over her entire body. “Thank god you're alright, stay put i’m coming down!” She heard him yell out. She listened to what he said, her eyes following every movement he made. She didn’t want the poor bastard to fall down and break his leg or something. When he finally made it she walked over to him, resisting the urge to sprint over to him. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she asked, looking all over to see any sort of blood or bruises on his body. “No, i’m okay” he quickly reassured, forcing a smile onto his face. “Are you hurt?” he asked. “Ah, well… not necessarily i think… I think i just hurt my head a little bit in the crash” she explained. “Are you sure?” he looked over her head, trying to see if she had any injuries. “Well, it looks like there isn’t any bleeding” he pointed out, touching the back of her head to feel if there was any blood. When he found nothing Blake looked around, Misty already knowing what he was looking for. “She isn’t here, i looked around the helicopter but i found no bodies…” she explained, seeing even more worry wash over his brown eyes. “Maybe she wandered off?” she asked, tilting her head at Blake. “Shit, i hope so” he looked over to the wreckage, his eyes squinting over it like he had found something. “I think there’s a path over there, let’s go and take a look”

“Shouldn’t we try and call for someone though?” She asked, trailing after the older male. “I tried but the phone reception is cut of” he explained, making a sigh escape her. “Of course it is, why wouldn’t it?” a tint of sarcasm finding its way in her voice. “So, we’ll get Lynn, find some help and then get out of here” She asked, making him nod. “That’s the plan” They walked for a bit, Misty taking a couple of steps quicker than Blake. “hey, don’t go and wander off now Misty” he scolded like a father to a child, seeing her a meter or so away from him “I’m not, i just thought i saw some light over-” he heard her calm and even upbeat voice immediately cut off abruptly. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Blake hurriedly walked over to Misty. He looked at her widen eyes and shaking body as he was about to ask what’s wrong again until he turned his head, revealing the pilot. “Oh. Oh, fuck me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” He took a couple of steps back, taking Misty’s hand in his so she would follow his move. His breath grew heavier and heavier by the minute as he stared directly onto the body, his mind not wanting to believe what he saw but knowing his eyes didn't decieve him.

“I… I don’t think that happened in the crash, right?” she managed to choke out, her voice quivering by the sight of the skinned pilot with maggots and flies feasting upon his exposed flesh. “Yeah, That... did not happen in the crash. Fuck this”

“Fuck… let’s-let’s just get going” he said, squeezing Misty’s hand to get her eyes pried away from the gruesome scene. She just nodded and followed him, holding his hand along the way. “What kind of people would do something like that?” she muttered out after some minutes of silence, her eyes locking themselves onto the ground. “I… don’t know, i have no fucking clue Misty… Hopefully we won’t meet any of those sick bastards” he responded, his voice still quivering just a tiny bit.


	2. The town

“A town. Oh thank God, I thought we were miles from anything” They saw a couple of houses through the mist, looking pretty beaten down and old. They must have been here for a lot of years, it seemed like it at least. Blake made his way down the small hill, Misty watching him as he did so. She stood still though, feeling hesitation crawl up her spine as she continued to look out at the small town. She got a weird vibe just by looking at the houses, something was out of touch, something just made her want to turn around and run away.

Blake looked back, raising his eyebrow at her in confusion at her stiffened state “Misty, what are you waiting for? Come on” he said walking up to her, grabbing her by the wrist as he dragged her lightly down the hill. “Blake, isn’t this… odd? What if the people that did that to the pilot lives here?” she asked him, walking behind him as she frantically looked around her. “Well, there is nothing to go back to. This is the only option” She quickened her pace so she walked beside him instead. “I guess so…” she mumbled. 

They jumped over the fence when they had walked down the hill, Misty following Blake when he made his way to the first house they saw. “Hello? were lost... and hurt” he knocked a couple of times. No one answered, making them both continue to walk. They eventually found another house, this time just entering instead of knocking first. “Is anybody there?” Blake asked. Misty looked to her left as she saw a room, Misty recognizing it as a kitchen. She decided to enter it, Blake not even noticing her absence as he entered another room. Her eyes wandered around the room, feeling like if she were to touch anything in here something would come and get her. Even so she continued to take in every little detail of the dark room. She turned around, towards the kitchen table and saw a man laying on it. She took a couple of steps back at the sight, fear taking over her once again. She didn’t know if she should go up to him, yet she knew that she couldn’t pass up this opportunity. She carefully made her way to him “Excuse me, sir can you please-” She stopped herself as she saw the man’s head was covered in blood, a fresh gunshot straight through his head. She stepped back, letting her back touch the old wall. “B-Blake!” She yelled out nervously.

When he heard Misty’s voice call out to him he rushed inside the room. “Misty, what’s happe-” now it was his turn to be cut off as he saw the corpse. He walked straight over to his sister, looking at the dead man with surprise and worry "What the fuck, what happened?” he asked, not really expecting a answer. She shrugged her shoulders as they continued to stare at him. “A note…i think” Misty pointed next to the dead body, Blake seeing the note placed right beside him. He walked over to it, grabbing it as he read through it. After a minute or so Blake placed the note back to the man's side. “A suicide note” he said, making Misty shudder. He walked over to Misty again. “let’s go now” he grabbed his sisters hand, leading her out of the house in a hurry.

“listen to me now, okay?” he started as they exited the house. She nodded, giving him her full attention “don’t walk off like that again” He started. “This place seems fucked, so i don’t want you to walk off on me and then get lost” he explained strictly. His eyes were stern as he did so and the only thing Misty did was to nod at him, muttering a small sorry. “let’s hurry up” They both walked for a bit, calling out to a guy but he promptly ignored them. 

“Well, that was rude” she huffed as they both entered a lit house, greeted with another note. “Hey, i want to read it!” She hurriedly walked over to the table, taking the note in her hands. “you are acting way to happy…” he mumbled, closing the door after himself. “Shut up! You were the one that always told me i had a good story telling voice!” she snapped, making him roll his eyes. “Whatever, just get it over with” She cleared her throat, in an attempt to make it more dramatic which only made Blake sigh. 

“Dear father, Our loving God continues to bless me with visions and I know more certain than ever that the Enemy is nearer every day. I was scrubbing the stains from the floor of Daniel's room when the blessed music rose inside me and sank me into true sight where I saw a creature like the burning sun but with inward rings of teeth upon teeth and dangling beneath limbs that I took to…” She trailed of, making Blake raise his eyebrow at her. “Well? Go on, you were the one that were so eager to read it outloud” he said, obviously noticing the discomfort that she was experiencing. “Well, this… it’s just… you know what, fuck it” She took another breath as she continued to read where she left off, hearing a small giggle escape Blake which she ignored. 

“...be arms but were cocks that rose in childing purpose and as this monstrous sun descended, it fucked the earth and birthed some great slouching horror from the fire. I was filled with the same fear, so great that I could not breath nor move and saw myself all those years back blinding Daniel with the lye and tried to weep but could not and when I woke I found myself wet with lusting, painfully desirous to feel a man inside me and the feeling was not so far different from the fear. I tried to comfort myself with your teachings, "terror is as joy in the movement of God," but I would take greater comfort in your manhood inside me and a firm prayer that the antichrist be strangled in my womb. The most faithful of your flock in holy longing, Lisa” She simply stared at the paper for a while, registering what the hell she just read out for him. She skimmed through the page again, almost in disbelief of what she just read which Blake couldn’t help but to find amusing.

“Anyways, let us go” They both continued to walk for a couple of minutes until they reached another beaten down building, this one though stood out a little bit since it lead to underground. They both let their eyes wander up to the top of the building, seeing some sort of latin sentence across it “Satanas Inimical Dei... Satan something God” “Satan, Enemy of God” she quickly corrected him. “How did you know that? You know latin now all of a sudden?” he asked, both making their way down the steps “Ah, well you remember when we were in catholic school?” she asked. He nodded, not wanting to remember it in all honesty. “Well, one of the teachers we had liked teaching us simple latin prayers and phrases, i still remember most of them today” she explained, grinning at Blake proudly. “See? look how smart your little sis is!” she chirped happily, making another sigh escape him. “yeah, truly”


	3. The midwife's lament

“Heeyyy, it’s another note!” she happily took ahold of it, skimming the words to see if there was any erotic tones to it. Thankfully it seemed to just be a simple choir song. “Should we read it?” she asked, making him nod. “We should read as many as we can, so we can figure out what’s going on” he pointed out. “Alright, i’ll start then!” She exclaimed. He nodded as he leaned against the wall. _“The babe is coming, ready the knife. The babe is coming, Night's midwife. Mother to the Enemy stained within, God's creation saved with sin~”_ There was a bit of surprise filling him when he suddenly heard her start to sing but he didn’t really mind it in all honesty.

The older brother continued to hear his sister sing, her voice echoing gently onto the walls of the broken down building. Her voice made him calm down, a sense of relief washing over him. She always managed to get that effect from him, ever since she was little. Even before she started the church choir _. “Hallelujah, stay the storm, No longer must we wait. For come the dawn the Enemy born. To die in Temple Gate.”_ He raised his eyebrow at her, looking over at her worried expression. She looked at him in a split moment before she decided to continue. Yeah, he remembered how much she hated going to the choir, the kids were quite mean to her for some reason. He had asked her why they kept on bullying her but she never told him, even to this day. She even cried when she was about to go, but mom and dad never listened to her pleas. Those kids were cruel, saying lots of things that no child should speak or hear. He couldn’t do anything about it though, he could only wait for the practice to end so he could treat her to something good to eat so she could forget it. Her cries were still present though, she tried to be strong through it all. Not wanting to worry him. She wanted to be strong, not for her but for him. That’s why he loved her singing, yet he hated to hear it. It made a bittersweet emotion bubble up inside him, emotions he didn’t want to feel.

_“The babe is growing Her belly swells The babe is growing Sent from Hell Ezekiel waits a-sharpening his blade Gather at the gate we-”_ Just when she was about to end the song she saw him snatch the paper from her hands, a yelp escaping her at his sudden movement. She was about to ask him why he did that but nothing came out when she looked into his eyes. They weren’t his usual strict or even annoyed eyes he sometimes held around her, they held a unknown emotion in them. She couldn’t put it into words. “Let’s just go” he said, his voice cold. “Okay..:” was the only thing she could say, walking by his side. ‘there really wasn’t anything i could have done to save her…’

“god…” She quickly looked to her side, not wanting to look any further at the disturbing sight. Blake looked at her, seeing his sister not wanting to move at all. “Are you okay?” he asked, getting her back to reality. “Yeah, let’s… let’s just get out of here” she said and he nodded. They both continued to walk together in silence. “I can’t see shit through this fog” She complained after some minutes, walking closely to her older brother for support. “it’s fine, we can at least see a little bit” he said. “It’s easy for you to say, you have a camcorder you can see thro-” He grabbed her by her jacket, yanking her backwards and pushing her against his back. “What the fu-” “Someones here” He whispered at her, pushing her further against him. “In the book of life of the Lamb slain… By the crooked knife, Legion fettered every man chained…” they heard a distant voice mumble. “Grab my jacket and follow me, i’ll guide us through this” he ordered. Misty was hesitant for a couple of seconds, not really knowing if this was a good idea. Then again there was literally no other idea she had in her head so he felt her nodding against his shoulder which gave him the signal that she heard him. He walked quietly, Misty doing the same. “If any man hath an ear, he that leadeth in captivity… Bleeds false heaven's fear, beast seeds the cracked city…” ‘What the fuck is she talking about?’ she thought to herself as she was guided by Blake, holding onto him tightly the closer her voice was heard. Her face was practically buried in Blakes shoulder but she managed to eye on the mysterious person, seeing the source of the raspy voice. Her eyes widen by what she saw. The person was a very tall and middle-aged woman which had black stringy hair and black robes draped around her like rags. She also held a pickaxe that was shaped like a crucifix with a spiked pommel with a rosary wrapped around it and a glowing, orange incense burner at the top of the weapon. She practically looked like she came straight out of a horror movie for christ sake! Luckily Blake’s navigation skills are pretty good as he succeeded at sneaking around her. “Thank fuck she didn’t see us, otherwise who knows where she would have put that big ass axe” She let go of Blakes jacket as she returned to his side, seeing him placing the camera down. “You can say that again…” he agreed, huffing a little bit due to the stress.


	4. A chapel

“Let’s go through here” Blake said, pointing to a barn. She nodded and they both approached it. “Shit, seems like it’s locked” Misty informed Blake, touching the chains and the padlock. Blake looked around for some seconds until he lightly grabbed Misty’s shoulder, shaking her. She turned her head to his direction and saw that he was pointing towards a small pit. “We can probably go through there” he explained. Shortly after they both crawled through it, walking through the barn. They found a ladder, which was sadly missing some steps. Without saying anything Blake simply moved some sort of wheelbarrow which had some wooden plates over it, placing it in front of the ladder. “Aha! your so smart Blake!” She sarcastically complimented, earning yet another sigh from him as she started to climb up. He followed her lead, wanting to say something back but was interrupted by the lady once again “Do you hate him, god? Do you hate her?” They both froze up by what she said, Misty grabbing the sleeve of Blake’s jacket without even noticing as they both looked to the direction of the voice. 

When they did not hear her anymore they sighed out simultaneously. “She’s so damn creepy…” she grumbled to her. “Yeah, no shit” Blake answered. He looked down onto Misty’s hand, seeing her grabbing it lightly as old memories flowed through his head. “Anyway let’s go” Misty mentioned, looking at Blake that was still staring down at her hand. When she saw what she was doing she quickly pulled her hand back, making Blake come back to reality. 

For some seconds he simply looked at her, his eyes empty which made Misty’s chest tense up. He had that same unknown emotion in his eyes but this time it didn’t last long as he sheepishly grinned at her. “I’m not 10 anymore, i’m perfectly capable of walking alone without your support” he mocked, making her punch his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up Blake!” He just giggled at her outburst. “Let’s just get the hell out of here you dumbass” 

“wait, there’s a note here” Blake pointed out, taking it in his hands. “I’ll read it!” She snatched the note from his hands, skimming through the text. “What the hell, looks like some sort of weird gospel…” she said, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried her best to understand what it all meant. “anywho” she took a deep breath again as she started to read "1. And your people have made war in the fields of my son, in Eretz Yisrael. 2. My land laid waste but my seed firmly set, against Babylon and the Assyrian and against Rome, but fallen to the Moslem and failed in the crusades and betrayed in the time of the Publican Pharisees. 3. As it was written by Baruch ben Neriah in the words of the weeping Jeremiah: the prophets prophesy falsely, and the priests bear rule by lucre and shame and my people love to have it so. 4. Be thou instructed, O Ezekiel, lest my soul depart from thee, let not thy face be uncircumcised, in thy Jeremiad thou must not weep naught but tears, thou must weepest even blood. 5. And Sullivan Knoth inscribed his name as EZEKIEL upon eternity's banner, with iron blade he scratched the word “I” down the globe of his eye and it was slit and bled and his face was washed with tears and blood. 6. Thus saith the true Lord: now may I show you the truth, for you have cut thine face in covenant to me. 7. And the Lord saith: you have not cut away thine eye, but the scale you took for an eye, and now you may see” 

“Okay, i didn’t even understand half of what i just read” she confessed, confusion finding it’s way in her voice. “Let’s just go” he just said. They both continued their journey, crawling through the small area. They both were silent until Blake broke it by falling through the floor. Misty stared down at him in shock “B-Blake! Are you okay!?” she called out to him, Blake only giving a loud groan as a answer. She jumped down beside him, seeing that his glasses were gone which made her look around the room. Thankfully she found them quickly, grabbing them and putting them on him when he sat up. “Yeah, i’m fi-” He cut himself off when he looked through the barred window. “Oh... Jesus... Who...?” she looked through the window to, feeling to scared to move when she saw the same woman that tried to hunt them down before was standing there, staring at them. “God? Do you want them? Then you'll have them…” was the only thing she said before they saw her walk off. They still kind of sat there, wanting to make sure she was really gone. “So… god wants us dead? Okay” he just said, his voice sounding stressed out. “Well, that’s not the first time someone’s told me they want me dead” Blake just looked at her as she looked at him “I swear Misty…” He sighed out, rubbing his temples in annoyance. 

They continued to walk, walking into houses but finding nothing important. Soon enough they found a new path which they decided to go to but found some of the villagers on the path. They were about to go to the siblings, not looking to peaceful in Misty’s eyes. “U-Uh Blake they-” but before she could say anything else a loud bass like humming noise took over their hearing and a bright light took over their vision. It was only for some seconds though until they regained their senses back. When they did they were greeted by the same villagers that were trying to go after them were mumbling about incoherent things while stumbling around the place.

“oh god… my head” Blake complained, his eyes squinting for a bit. He looked over to Misty that grabbed her head, hissing quietly. “The fuck was that?” she asked through gritted teeth. “Are you okay?” he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. He saw her nod her head, taking some deep breaths before she regained her composure. “yeah, yeah i’m fine” she managed to choke out. They both let their eyes travel to one person to another, observing their odd behavior. “It's like they're hypnotized” Blake mentioned. “You think we can go through ‘em?” she asked, looking up at Blake. “Probably… it looks like they can’t even see us” he implied. “Alrighty then, let’s go” she said, starting to walk forward as Blake followed after her. 

“And I've asked him. I've said, God, why must we suffer like this? Why must we do this terrible violence?” They both perked up at the sound of the voice. “What the fuck?” Misty mumbled as Blake simply looked forward, continuing to listen to the voice. “Do you hate us God? Do you hate this world? And do you know what God says? God said unto Moses: I am that I am. And that's all there is to it. We stand in opposition to the antichrist. If we hope to beat him, we cannot only try to be like Jesus. We need to be like God. And now God has sent us this woman”

Realization shot through them both when they heard him, both saying Lynn’s name at the same time “Fallen like a rebellious angel from the sky” the man said, he paused for some seconds until he ordered “Take the gag off” They both listened to the distraught cries of a woman, immediately recognizing the crying. “God, I ask you, who is this outsider? This stranger come into our midst?” He talked over her. “Listen to me. Please. We crashed. We-” “Hush, child. You've already revealed your tongue fit for nothing but lies” he interrupted Lynn far to softly. “God's truth is here now, come to reckon. God, I lay my hands on this dissembling sinner and ask that you reveal the truth. Pray with me, children. 'God give me voice, God guide my hand.' Lay bare what she would keep hid. Make plain what she would confuse. Make true what's false” 

Then he went quiet, just like that. They both stared at the big chapel, confusion and pure fear rushing through them. “What the fuck… what the actual fuck…why does that fucker have her? What is he talking about? What is going on here?” Blake looked over to Misty, hearing her breaths get heavier as her eyes were wide open. He saw some tears were welling up in her eyes, her fists clenching up. “Misty, calm down” he said, stepping in front of her as he grabbed her cheeks. He forced her eyes to meet his own, a serious look inside them as they stared straight into her own panic filled ones. “We can’t freak out now, alright? We need to stay calm, okay? You need to calm down” he explained, his thumb rubbing her cheek softly in an attempt to calm her down. She looked at him for some seconds, registering what he just had said to her. “I know that this doesn’t look good right now but we’ll get out of here unharmed and alive, like you said” he continued, his other thumb wiping away a tear that was threatened to escape her eye. “It’ll be okay, but we need to stay calm” he ended, his voice gentle as he spoke to her. 

She looked down, Blake hearing her taking some deep but shaky breaths. He knowing that she tried to calm herself down, trying to come back to reality and from her panic filled state. He knew it was hard for her though as he continued to listen to his sister trying to control her breathing. She tried so hard which made him move his hands, placing themselves on her shoulders as he let his hands rub them. Also to remember that he was here for her. 

“Y-You’re right, fuck… i’m so sorry…” she muttered out, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. “I’m so sorry…” she repeated weakly. “It’s okay, let’s go now” he reassured, his hand gliding down her arm as he took her own small one in his. He squeezed it gently and she did the same when they started to walk.


	5. God loves you

She trailed slightly behind him, not wanting to look at him at the moment. She felt a little ashamed at what happened, yet she knew she couldn’t blame herself. They had accidentally stumbled upon from what it sounds like a damn cult of some sort. Yet, Lynn was in a much more dangerous situation than both of them. It made her feel weak.

Misty was the kind of person that could make any situation funny, no matter what. People around her assumed that it was probably because she didn’t take anything serious, that she was a childish person. Blake on the other hand knew that was not the case. If she didn’t take anything seriously, than nothing is sad or dangerous. Everything was fine if she could make jokes about it, make light about it. But when she was confronted with a situation like this, when reality hit her like this she breaks down. He didn’t blame her, how could he?

He looked behind him discreetly, his eyes scanning her facial expression. She held her head low, her eyes holding a empty and numb emotion in them. He looked looked in front of him again as he yanked her hand, pulling her towards his side. She went with the flow, letting him do as he pleased. “It’s fine, really” he reassured her. She only gave him a stiff nod in return at what he said. Blake wanted to say something, anything to make her calm down but nothing popped up in his head and he knew that it would be no use either. They entered a dim lit room filled with candles, it also had some pictures on the walls of the same guy Misty joked about a while back. 

“Another note…” Blake spoke. He looked down at Misty which still held her head a little low. “Wanna read it?” he asked, hunching down just a little bit to see her face. She decided to look up to him, seeing a small smile on his lips as his eyes were softened up, it made her nod as she let go of his hand and walked over to it. She grabbed it, her fingers softly wrapping themselves around the paper. She read it outloud for Blake as they both tried their very best to understand what was being written. 

“Val huh? Doesn’t sound like the nicest person out there…” She said, placing the note back. “yeah… not really…” he muttered out. They walked away, going down once again into underground. It was quite dark so Blake pulled up his camcorder. “Do you want to have the flashlight?” He asked Misty, making her tilt her head in confusion but it was quickly replaced with a fiery realization. “Wait you had a flashlight all this time!? Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” She snapped at him, making Blake giggle. She seems to be her old self again, thank god. “i just didn’t think about it” 

“Just-Just give it to me!” She snatched it from his hand and turned it on, hearing him laugh at her again. They both navigated through the dark, reaching what looked like a cellar. They both heard people talk, first they thought they talked to each other but it became clear that they were talking to them. “Val? Val is that you?” She looked at them which made Blake pull her arm, making her look up at him. “Don’t look at them” He warned, pulling her away. “ah… right, i’m sorry” she apologized as Blake took a key. “It’ll probably unlock the door on the other side” he explained. 

They continued to hear them speak nonsense to them, talking about this Val to. It made Misty feel uneasy, keeping herself close to her brother for protection. He noticed this which made him place his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. Blake realized though that they had to crawl through some of them, shortly after Misty also got that realization. “I’ll go first, then i’ll look out for you when you crawl through” He explained. “Okay”

Blake crawled through first and then Misty, thinking that there were no harm done she suddenly was grabbed by the man beside her. “Hey, hey! Help me! You gotta help me!” He pleaded for her. She quickly pushed him away and stumble back completely terrified. She felt someone grab her from behind and drag her the rest of the way. 

“Are you alright?” She heard a familiar voice ask her. She looked up at Blake and just nodded “Y-Yeah…” She responded, Blake helping her stand up. “Are you sure?” he asked, looking at her worriedly. “yes, let’s just go” she said, ignoring the mans pleading for them to tell him that he’s still on papa's knoth side. 

They unlocked the door and walked through quickly, Blake locking it behind him. They continued to walk until they reached a window, Blake looking through it when he had tried the other doors. “Lynn!” He shouted, making Misty also look out and stare at her in disbelief.  
Blake immediately jumped out, Misty following after. The siblings practically ran to her, Blake sitting down onto the ground beside his wife. “Oh god Blake, Misty” She looked at Blake then at Misty in distraught “Are you okay?” Blake asked, her eyes returning to him. She stood up, Blake helping her up as Misty walked over to her other side. “No” she simply responded.

“What the fuck?” Blake said, phrasing it like a question. “I don't know” she shook her head, looking up at the window she had supposedly jumped out from. “Oh, shit. We have to run” She said, seeing a man staring down at them which gave them the signal to run away. 

“Where are we going?” Misty asked softly. “Away from here. Anywhere but here” she responded, which Misty quietly agreed with. They all three quickened the pace but only for some seconds until Lynn crouched down, pressing her hand against her stomach. “Oh god…” she mumbled “What is it?” Blake asked, looking at her worriedly “My stomach...It hurts. Something's wrong. Fuck…” 

They continued to walk though, Lynn trying her very best to fight through the pain but in the end she didn’t succeed. “I have to stop. I just... I need... Oh god…” Misty looked behind her, trying to see if someone was coming after them but luckily she didn’t see anything. “Jesus Christ Lynn! What's happening here?!” Blake asked in panic. “I thought you were dead...When you both fell, I thought we were all dead…” She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, which made even Misty a little uneasy. Lynn’s usually a composed and a strong person, it was rare to see her so scared and sad like this. It made her head run wild on ideas on what those lunatics has done to her. 

“It's okay. we’re here. We're gonna get out of here okay?” Blake tried to reassure but his words fell upon deaf ears as Lynn didn’t seem to calm down at all. “What did they do to you?” Blake asked, rubbing his thumb over her shoulder in order to try and calm her. Misty still looked around them, looking all over the place as best as she could to the darkness. She knew that she couldn’t use the flashlight if people were to run after them so she had turned it off. “God. I... I can't talk about it…Please, Blake. Please don't ask me…” 

The sister threw her eyes up towards the chapel when she heard the man’s voice over the speakers, making Blake and Lynn do the same. “Children! I have news grave but glorious!” He exclaimed, his voice echoing through the mountains. “This evening, after all these years, after all this suffering, our faith has been proven!” He continued. “They're coming!” Lynn exclaimed in panic as she stood up once again, making both Blake and Misty follow her. “The woman who came to Temple Gate this day from the outside world brought with her the foul burden we've been awaiting all this time. She has a child in her belly. I performed the examination myself, and it is empirically true” Blake turned his head over to Lynn, confusion but also surprise apparent in his eyes. “What… Lynn…?” 

“I don't know. He's insane. They're all fucking insane.” she cursed out. “Lynn-” “Please, Blake I just want to get out of here” she interrupted. “The devil is in her belly, and she is among us. As is the yokemate who spilled his seed into that revolting vessel” They heard once again the man talk through the speakers. “Are they talking about you two…?” Misty asked, more to herself than to Blake and Lynn. “Are you pregnant? What the fuck is going on?” Blake asked, Misty hearing her brothers voice getting more desperate by the minute. “I... I can't. Not now…” Lynn responded defeated. 

“And so is the messenger, the woman that will spread our gospel throughout the world!” Misty flinched a little bit at that, knowing that the man was probably talking about her. A messenger? What kind of things would she even tell to the world? Does he really expect that she would preach their fucked up gospel? If he did he is way more crazy than she initially thought “Find them, children. Kill them them both. Soak the earth with their blood! Rip the devil from her belly and crush it beneath your boot heels. Revelation is upon us, and we must, like angels, show no mercy. God loves you”


	6. The heretics meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there is sexual assault happening in this chapter, just to be warned.

Before anyone could have commented, or even speculate what the man was on about flashlights surrounded all three of them. Lynn started to point at them, taking a aggressive stance “I swear to fucking Christ, the first person who touches me loses their eyes!” She angrily proclaimed. They didn’t seem to care much though as they continued to approach all three of them. One of them even saying they’ll be gentle, making a shiver go through her. 

But before anything else she heard them start to chant that god wants the child, whatever the hell that means, and grab Lynn. Blake was about to run up to her but was punched, falling down onto the ground with a loud thud. Misty was about to run up to him but was also grabbed by the villagers, pulling her down onto the ground. “Get the fuck off me!” She screamed at the two that held her down, her eyes switching to Blake and Lynn frantically. Misty heard her brother screaming at the people holding her and Lynn both down, hurling insults all over the place. Lynn also screamed after them, begging them to help her. “You fucking assholes! You motherfuckers! I swear if you even dare to hurt any of us i’ll rip your fucking tongues out you cunts!” Misty cursed out, loudly at that. She wanted the words she threw at them to have any sort of effect, praying for it even. 

She could barely make out what was happening to Lynn, only thing she was seeing was two hillbilly looking assholes holding her down. She stopped wiggling around when she saw more people come “heretics” she heard someone say quietly. For a split moment she felt she was free and was about to rush to Lynn but she only got to sit up before someone else grabbed her, covering her eyes for some seconds. She felt someone holding her around her ribs while someone else held her ankle, pushing it down. 

Blake and his sister saw someone enter the light, grabbing one of the people that was pining Lynn down. The person was holding them by the head, squeezing it roughly. With a chilly voice they said “I watched my father fuck your god to death” The man started to scream after that, then fell down onto the ground. Misty simply stared at the person, pure fear rising, piercing through her the more she looked at them. Lynn called out to them both, Blake responding while Misty stared at her blankly. 

She was brought back to reality, worry accompanying the fear when she saw them get behind Lynn and wrap their pale hands around her neck. “No Lynn! Get the fuck off her! Leave her alone!” Both of them pleaded for them to get away from her but to no use, seeing Lynn passing out as the person laid her down on the ground. They saw them pull her shirt up, licking her stomach slowly which made both of them stiffen up. “Take her home…” they ordered as they stood up, looking over to Blake “I want to share my love with the father” they said sleazily, walking over to Blake slowly as they stared at him what Misty could only make out as hunger. “Blake! Blake! No-no! Don’t fucking touch him! Don’t you piss of shit, don’t-” She withered around as she tried her best to reach out to her brother in panic, tears almost falling down her face as she saw them sit on top of him. “God doesn't love you. Not like I do” they said, bending down as they rolled their tongue out, licking his face which made him look his sisters way. The siblings locked eyes for a second, even in that short amount of time she could see how fearful he was, how worried he was. It made those tears she had holding back almost, just almost fall down. They were interrupted by the person licking the other side of his face, turning away from her.

“You disgusting motherfucker! Get away from him!” they stood up and turned their head towards Misty’s, their eyes meeting. It made her stiffened up once again and her panic rose even more when they started to approach her. Blake saw them walking over to her, his turn now to curse them out and screaming at them to leave his sister alone. “I can see it, see you through it all…” They said, sitting on top of her like she did with her brother. Misty wriggeld even more around, trying to kick them all of her but to no use. “I can see it, i can see your true face…” they continued, placing their hand on her cheek as she dragged it down towards her chin. “Misty! Get the fuck of her, get away from her! Leave her alone!” She heard her brother yell at them but they completely ignored him, like they ignored her when she threw curses all over the place. 

“This face not even christ love, not even god loves…” they forced their thumb into her mouth, parting her lips which made Misty let out a quiet whimper. It made Blake even more fumed as he could only think of the worst now. “I love it though” Misty wanted to bite down on their thumb and was about to but when she felt their lips upon hers, their tongue entering her mouth it made her whole body stone cold. Blake’s also as he only stared at the scene unfolding before him, unable to do anything at all. She closed her eyes tightly as she clenched her fists, leaving marks on her hands as she started to breathe heavily out of fear but also disgust. She felt their tongue slide across her own tongue, eagerly tasting every part of it. She also after some seconds licked her cheeks and on top of her mouth, almost wanting to leave their mark over her. After a couple of seconds or so, which felt like a literal eternity for Misty and Blake they finally pulled away. 

They let out a sensual hum as they once again caressed her cheek. The person that was holding her down told them something, their eyes finally getting away from her. “Yes, my love? Ah. We have mother.” they replied, throwing a quick glance at Blake then back at Misty. “I think I'll see you both again” They said, finally stepping away from Misty. They let go of both of them, not before punching Blake and Misty though.


	7. Going down into memory lane

Blake regained his composure faster than Misty, as she heard him yell after Lynn. It was muffled through, her dizziness making her unable to hear him clearly. All of this made her start to breathe heavily, the loss of control making her scared and filled to the brim with panic. When Blake heard Misty’s hyperventilating he rushed over to Misty, sitting beside her “Fuck are you okay? Can you hear me? Misty?” she heard her brother pepper her with questions but she wasn’t able to answer any of them, nor hear them clearly. When he only got a whine from her he cradled her up in his arms, supporting her head against his shoulder. He waved his hand over her face, seeing her eyes follow his movements which made him sigh out in relief. “Deep breaths, you gotta take deep breaths Misty” Blake said, trying to calm her down. After some minutes he heard her breathing return to normal, seeing her lift her head up to meet his eyes “Y-Yeah… i’m okay… it’s starting to go away… the dizziness…” she muttered out weakly. “okay… okay that’s good…” he mumbled, taking a deep sigh. After a while he felt her tug at his jacket “I think we can start walking now…”

Blake nodded at that, helping her up. She rubbed her eyes as she leaned onto Blake, still feeling a little lightheaded. “The fuck were they…?” she asked him, looking up at her brother. “They called them heretics…” he thoughtfully spoke “yeah, and they also killed one of their own for some reason” Misty mentioned “No they didn’t, it looks like there is two sides the heretics and… something else” he trailed off as he sighed out in annoyance “But they both called Lynn mother” Misty took some steps back from him when she felt she was stable enough, looking directly into her brothers thought filled eyes “Looks like they both share the same beliefs but don’t agree with how it all should work out” he explained. “So, we have two cults that both want Lynn and you dead for some reason? And they both fight over Lynn?” she asked, making Blake simply nod.

“this situation just got worse, didn’t it?” Misty spoke, rubbing her temples in annoyance. Blake looked over to her, seeing a small reddish bruise appear on her cheek. “Are you really okay Misty?” he asked worriedly. Misty looked up to him and nodded “Yeah, yeah i’m fine Blake… let’s go now, alright?” she reassured as she smiled at him. He looked into her eyes for some seconds, looking for any sort of deceit apparent in her eyes. He didn’t find any but he knew that she wasn’t okay, who would be after all of that? He didn’t question it though, responding with a simple okay as they started to walk once again to find Lynn.

“Are you kidding me…?” She stared at the water in defeat, knowing exactly what they had to do. “We just have to suck it up” Blake simply said, patting her shoulder as she nodded. “Fine… let’s just get over it…” they both entered the waters, Misty holding his sleeve as she let him take the lead. “Blake-” “I know… just stay quiet and follow me” he whispered, both of them seeing people with flashlights on the bridges. Misty tried to understand what the villager was saying but in her ears it was all just nonsense. “What are they even saying…?” she whispered to Blake. He shrugged his shoulders at the question. “I have no clue…” he answered truthfully.

Finally they came out of the waters, entering one of the houses which had the door slightly opened. They both entered the house, about to walk through it until their vision was taken over by the same shining light they experienced before. Both of the siblings closed their eyes tightly, trying to avoid it as best as they could. When Misty heard that it went quiet once again she opened her eyes, revealing that she was not in the beaten down house anymore.

_“What the actual fuck…” she muttered, looking around the classroom. “I...This can’t be real, right? This must be a dream… yeah…” she tried to convince herself as she exited the empty classroom, closing the door after herself. She walked through the corridor quietly, fearful that if she made too much noise something would pop out of the shadows and take her away. “Ah! Jesus fucking-” she jumped up at the loud sound of a locker opening by itself. She stared at it for some seconds, until she started to recognize it. She carefully made her way towards it, seeing a picture hanging on it. She grabbed it and looked at it, seeing herself posing with Blake as Lynn was leaning her arm onto her head with a big grin on her face. Jessica was also in the picture, standing behind Misty as her hand was placed neatly on her shoulder. Misty stared at it for some seconds, old memories flowing in her mind._

_“This was… when i… was in the first grade? Why am i back here?” she sasked herself, looking around the dark school as she placed the picture back into the locker. “Am i dreaming? I must be…” She left the locker and started to walk out from the school. She saw the exit, making her pace quickened but when when someone appeard, standing in front of it she stopped herself. As soon as the person was there, they disappeared though. She stood still for somes seconds before she slowly started to walk towards the exit once again. opening the exit doors she walked through them as fast as she could. She walked through the chilly fall night, trying to navigate through the darkness. When she finally had exited the school grounds, she saw the ground fall beneath her making her scream out._

“ah fuck, fuck, fuck….” she groaned out, her vision blurry as she looked up into the dark skies. She turned her head to the side, seeing her round glasses had fallen beside her. She reached out to them and put them on, rubbing the blurriness from her eyes. When the brownettes vision was regained she saw Blake was also laying onto the ground, seemingly hurt. “Blake!” she walked quickly towards him, sitting beside him. She saw that his glasses were also on the ground, taking them and putting them carefully on her brother's face. “Are you okay? Blake?” she asked. Blake opened his eyes slowly as he was met with two familiar worried eyes staring right at him. “Fuck… my head…” he murmured, rubbing his head as he sat up. “Blake don’t move too quickly! You’ve busted your head” his sister explained in a panic, which he ignored. “It’s fine, I'm okay” he reassured. “We have to get going” he pushed, trying to get up but falling down. Luckily Misty caught him, placing him softly onto the ground. “You have to get up slowly” she explained, hearing an annoyed mumble escape him.

Before anything else happening they heard someone approach them, their bodies stiffening up. They saw a man coming, not in a threatful way though like everyone else has done in this damn village. “you’re them, aren’t you? The outsiders?” he asked which Misty nodded at. “Knoth’s eye, they killed you didn’t they?” he asked, fumbling his hands as he looked around. “Not yet” Blake simply responded. “Well they'll do it if they find you out here. Come on” he said, reaching his hand to both of them. Blake took it, making Misty feel surprised by how easily he trusted this stranger. She decided to follow her brothers flow, standing up with him as she grabbed his arm to support him if he were about to fall.


	8. A promise is a promise

“Who are you?” Blake asked, his dizziness disappearing carefully. “My name is Ethan” the man answered. “Are you one of them?” Misty quickly asked, sounding almost like she was an interrogator as she pulled her brother closer to her protectively. The man didn’t seem to mind though, answering calmly “You mean why ain't I trying to kill you? I've been... Unborn. Seen too much to keep the faith.” 

“But you’re not one of those others. The… heretics” Blake asked. “Didn't say squat when my wife got scalled, had to get cast out. Didn't complain when Knoth ... pressed himself on my Anna Lee” he explained, making both of them look at each other with surprise and sympathy. “We’re so sorry…” Blake spoke. “But when he said my grandson. The baby he'd put in her, might be the anti-Christ and I had to slit her belly and kill the child” he continued when they were finally at his house. “I gave her a chance to run. Spun them idiots some stories. I been gifted with talk my whole life. You probably noticed.” he ended, turning around as he was about to walk through the door. “Jane Doe” Blake suddenly said, making Misty give her full attention to her brother.

“Sorry?” he stopped himself, turning around as he looked at Blake. “Your daughter, She was eight months pregnant? Blond hair, cut like a boys?” He asked. “yeah… Wh-What do you know? You seen her?” he asked, a slight desperation appearing in his voice. “That’s why we came here” Blake explained. “Is she all right? Please, mister. Just tell me she's okay” he pleaded. Misty saw the guilt rising in Blake’s eyes, which made her decide to tell this man the truth but Blake hurriedly said. “She’s… fine” 

Misty looked down slightly, a familiar guilt taking over her. “Oh .. oh thank God. Oh, thank God and God bless you both” He thanked Misty hearing all of his anxiety and stress being lifted from his shoulders just by his voice. “Come on. Get you inside” 

Misty and Blake eagerly went into the house, wanting some sort of security at this moment. Blake could only take some steps though, before he hissed and touched his forehead. “Blake-” he hears his sister say his name in worry. “Whoah. Whoah, hey there” Ethan approached her brother, looking at him with concern “You really busted your head open didn't you”

“I’ll be okay… I…” he tried to reassure but failed to say any other words. Ethan turned around, opening some sort of secret door which led to a room under the floor. “Head down in the root cellar. I got a bed down there. You can both hide... 'til you're fixed up” he explained, Misty nodding at him. “Thank you so much Mr.Ethan” she thanked, making him chuckle softly “It's all right. You just relax here, I'll keep you safe” He said. 

They both climbed down, seeing the man closing the door after them. “Thank goodness that there’s at least someone that hasn’t lost their mind…” Misty muttered thoughtfully, her brother walking over to the bed and practically threw himself onto it. “yeah…” he agreed softly. Her eyes let themselves wander around the small room, until she saw a bandage. “Hey Blake, let me patch you up” she said, grabbing the bandage as she rolled it out. Blake wanted to protest but decided not to do it, seeing that her worry was still present in her eyes. 

He sat up, feeling his sister comb out his messy hair to see the injury better. He heard her let out a shaky sigh, making him realize that it was probably a lot more serious than what he first thought. She didn’t say anything to him though, wrapping the bandage softly around his head. “Blake…” she started, continuing to wrap his head up. “Yeah?” he spoke up, still staring at the wall blankly. “Do you think we’ll get out of here?” She asked. He heard the defeat in her voice which made him turn around. She looked at him, eyes filled with fear and sadness. Blake didn’t know if they would, but the way she looked at him, the way she looked so numb already he knew he couldn’t say that. 

Instead he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her towards him. Her head was resting on his chest as she felt his hand run circles on her back, the other running it’s fingers through her hair. “We’ll get out of here, I promise you we’ll get out of here” he promised, his voice low and gentle. “We’ll find Lynn and we all will escape from this hellhole” he continued, pulling her closer to him. “And i promise i won’t let anything happen to you here” he ended, resting his chin on his sister’s head. A few moments passed before he felt her arms around him, returning the embrace tightly as he felt her bury her face against his chest. “Promise?” he heard her ask, her voice muffled by his jacket. “Promise” he didn’t want to say that, but the thought of his sister losing hope was not something he didn’t want to give her. Plus, he would do everything to make Misty and Lynn both get out of here unharmed and alive. As for him… if he could get out of here alive too, he would want that. If he had to sacrifice himself then he wouldn’t mind it. 

Blake glanced towards the bed then at Misty, still seeing her face buried against him. “Misty…” he loosened up the hug a little bit, looking down at her. “Let’s sleep for a bit, okay?” he asked which she nodded at. They let go of each other, Blake laying down first then Misty. He placed his arm over her, making her scoot over to him just a little bit. He heard her let out a heavy and long sigh, her body finally letting go of the tension she has held for hours now. 

She drifted off first, Blake hearing her snore softly. A couple of footsteps was heard, making Blake look up and see Ethan walk over them which made him realize that he probably heard the whole conversation they had. “You seem like a good brother Blake” he heard him say, making Blake sit up as he looked up against the roof. He saw him sit by the table. “But giving her false hope is not something you should do, it’ll only break her more if you can’t keep what you just promised” he explained. Blake looked back at Misty when he said that, his eyes fixated on her sleeping form “I’m… I’m not trying to give her false hope” he looked back at Ethan, seeing him still staring blankly at the kitchen table. “I’m just trying to make her feel as safe as she can be” he ended. He saw him sigh a little bit and close his eyes “You should also rest” he muttered out before he stood up from the table and walked away. 

Blake laid down beside Misty again, wrapping his arm around her once again. He looked at her sleeping face for a while, simply staring at her as he thought about her past, her ambitions, her personality. Just her. It made him let out a shaky sigh, crawling a little bit closer to her. ‘I can't let her die here, I can't let either of them die here….’ was the last thought he had before he drifted off, still holding her close.


	9. Who is she?

_“Misty…”_

_“I want you to remember one thing”_

_“You can do that right?”_

_“......”_

_“right?”_

She fluttered her eyes opened when she felt someone shake her awake, making her look up to her brother “Bla-” he hushed her quickly, placing his hand over her mouth as he looked up onto the roof once again. “I kenn Papa's gospel. I copied 'em a hunnert times” they heard Ethan say, making Misty also look up through the gaps of the roof. “If I knew where the outsider was-” “The prophet don't need your help in finding the devil's whore, her rut-mate and gods messenger”

Misty looked at Blake with worry and fear, but also asking with a desperate look that they need to do something. Blake met her look and answered it with a shook of his head. She wanted to say something back, argue with him but Blake’s look grew firmer which made Misty know that there was no way she could convince him. They both got their attention back to Ethan when the woman pushed him up against the wall with her weapon. “Please! Please, just let me talk to Knoth!” he pleaded

“You know where the outsiders are! His seed begat the enemy! God and the prophet both want his blood” she yelled into his face, pushing him further onto the wall. “Just let me talk to Knoth. I can explain-” ''God don't hear dead men” She interrupted him and before he could say anything else she stabbed him in his stomach, pushing him up into the air. She held him like that for a couple of moments before violently throwing him onto the floor. She slowly walked up to him and muttered out ‘god loves you’ before finally giving the final blow, stabbing him roughly in his stomach.

She slowly walked out of the house afterwards, leaving the pair of siblings stunned for a couple of seconds as they continued to stare through the gaps. Blake snapped out of it first, nudging Misty softly which she jumped at. Blake placed a hand on her shoulder softly “Let’s go now” Misty stared at him before nodding slowly. Blake tore off the wooden planks and climbed up first before he helpt Misty up.

She looked at Ethan, a saddening look taking over her dark eyes. Blake saw this and once again placed his hand on her shoulder, and once again she looked up at him. “I know it’s bad but we need to get going, okay?” he symphatecially spoke to her, making Misty nod at him. “yeah i-” she held a deep breath before she let it out “I know” Blake let go of her and approached his corpse, looking down at him “You didn’t give us up to her even though she…” he trailed off slowly, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds as he let out a soft sigh. He stayed for a moment like that before he opened his eyes once again and mustered a small smile “thank you”

He stood up once again and walked over to his sister, taking her hand in his as they both exited the house. Before they exited though Misty shot back an apologetic glance to him, silently hoping that he had found the peace this world couldn’t give him with his daughter and wife.

They approached a broken down bridge, looking down into the waters with hesitation. Blake looked down the stream, seeing that the stream lead further in into the village. “We have to swim across” he explained, making Misty look up at him with worry “Are you even able to do that? isn’t it exhausting for you?”

“it’s fine, there isn’t any other way to get to the other side anyways” he jumped down while Misty looked down at him with worry still present in her eyes “But what about your asthma?” she asked “It’s a short distance, i’ll be okay” he smiled softly at her and she finally nodded, jumping down softly after him. They quietly made their way over the lake, when they got out of the waters they walked across the bridge and at the end of it, saw a soft flame in the distance.

They walked over to it and were met with crucified heretics, some of them skinned. She quickly took a step back, staring wide eyed at the scene. “Oh god, how… how could they do this?” She looked up at her brother that was also staring wide eyed, completely stiffened up. She noticed that he mumbled about something, making her fear accelerate faster. The only thing she heard from him before she placed her hand on his shoulder was ‘she was just a kid’

“Blake?” Misty softly placed her hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance “Are you okay?” she asked, tightening the grip just slightly. “A-Ah, yeah-yeah i’m… i’m fine Misty, let’s just go” Misty nodded and followed her brothers lead, visible worry still apparent in her eyes. ‘who was he talking about?’ she thought for herself, knowing that asking him about it was not a good idea. ‘maybe he was talking about Lynn? No…’ she shook her head, forcing her to stop thinking about it. ‘maybe he’s just randomly rambling…’

They made their way to some gates and were about to try and open them until they stopped, seeing the same woman that had killed Ethan walk past the gates, dragging a dead body and muttering for herself. “Not her again” Blake mumbeld, they both stared at her for a while before Misty heard something behind them. Misty turned around and quickly pulled Blake’s arm when she saw a couple of flashlights shine their way “There’s someone here!” she quietly said to him, making him turn around quickly to “Fuck, shit-” He looked back again, seeing the gates were locked.

“Blake, look” she pointed to a hole in the barbed fence, which made Blake grab her hand hurriedly and drag her to it quickly. They both crawled through it and entered a large corn field as they started to once again hear Knoth preach through the speakers “Can that fucker shut the hell up?” she angrily spoke for herself as they navigated through the cornfields, successfully going unnoticed by the villagers.

When they finally were on the other side of the gates they were meet with some small houses, finding a barn which Blake opened fairly fast. They entered and once again found a wheelbarrow which they both climbed up on and made their way out of the barn and out of the area. When they finally were out of there they had climbed on a small mountain which had a cave. They walked into it and was meet with what looked like to be some sort of meeting place. “What is this place?” she asked, continuing to look around the small caven. “Looks like some… some heretical temple” he answered uncertainly. “Well, if that’s the case then we probably shouldn’t hang around here for to long” she said which Blake nodded at.

When they got out of there they got a full view on where they were going, standing ontop of the mountain. They looked out at the small village and when Misty perked up she pulled her brothers arm and pointed forward. “That’s the chapel!” she pointed out, looking up at her brother with a gentle smile. “We’re close to finding Lynn now!” she chirped happily. Blake nodded, continuing to stare at the building in a daze. Misty softly grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze which made him look at her. He was meet with her calming gaze which made some of his tension wash away, returning the smile.


End file.
